Blue Memories
by Angel Kitty Sez Rawr
Summary: After Sasuke's death...


**Blue Memories**

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own Naruto or anything else...I own nothing...for I am only...a mere taco.

(This is basically the after story of Crimson Tears. This one may or definately may not be as log as the other one, but the ending is...I can't say cause then I'll get shot. LOVE YOU! :)

(again)

**Blue Memories, Good bye, and the End**

Days had passed since Sasuke's suicide. Naruto sat silently in the darkness of his room.

"Naruto?" Gaara called opening the door. Light poured into the room; Naruto's eyes stung. He winced and turned away. "Naruto, this isn't healthy..." Shadows covered over Naruto's face. "You've got to come out of here."

"No." He stated coldly.

"N-Naruto please...you can't torture yourself like this."

"What I do is none of your business!" Naruto yelled scowling at Gaara.

"Naruto, please listen to me-"

"Leave me alone!" Naruto screamed jumping to his feet. "Why won't you take a hint and just leave!" He paused. "Go away and leave me alone..." Gaara stared with pain in his eyes in the dark room. The light from the door revealed Naruto's shoulder, and the aggression on half of his face. Naruto glared with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Gaara then looked at the ground.

"Fine." He muttered, beginning to cry himself. "If you want me to go-" He looked Naruto in the eyes. "I'm gone...because I can't deal with someone who dwells so deeply into the past. A _child_ who can never learn to_ move_ on!" Gaara ran through the door wiping his eyes, the door slamming behind him.

Naruto crawled back into his dark corner, weeping with anger.

_'That's it. Let it all out. Go ahead. Release all of your anger.' _A voice deep within him muttered. _'Release your hate. Free me Naruto..' _Naruto closed his eyes breathing deeply. _'Free me. Let me take over. Let me heal all of your pain...all of your broken pride.'_ Naruto's breathing began to get heavier. _'Yes. Relax. Free me. Let me help you. Release all of this anger.'_ A red chakra began to envelope him. _'Release all this anger.' _Naruto's fingernails grew into lang sharp claws. His teeth formed into fangs. _'Good job, boy.' _The chakra formed the shape of a fox around him. He rose with a smirk dashing across his lips, and he walked out of the room.

Itachi was sitting at the bar in the ramen shop. Hinata walked up to him.

"Are...you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"The last thing I'd lived for is now gone." He sighed. "Now there's no reason for me to live."

"That's not true!" He glanced up at Hinata. Her hands were balled into fists and her face was a deep red. She looked at the ground. "Why would you even say that?" Tears dripped from her eyes, splashing on the floor. Itachi looked down at the bar.

"I've got everything that I've ever wanted from this world: the sharingan and the forgiveness of my brother. I finally find peace and...this happens...I...have nothing else to live for...my brother's gone and all my goals had been met...there's...nothing left..." Itachi sighed. "I wish it were me instead of him. He didn't deserve this." Hinata was silent, then she smiled slightly.

"I guess...we'll all just have to move on." She smiled wider and the tears erased themselves from her face. "We'll become braver, stronger in our hearts-" She hugged him from behind. Her lips rested by his ear. She whisperd with a smirk on her face. "I know you Itachi. I know deep inside what you want."

"What?" He said confused.

"We'll get _revenge,_ Itachi." The words hissed from her lips. "Vengence on Naruto. If he didn't exist _none_ of this would have happened..." Itachi's eyes wided and pushed her away. Hinata fell into a bunch of chairs at a table. Itachi quickly darted out of the restaurant. Hinata smirked and melted into a puddle of darkness on the floor, as well as everyone else in the restaurant. The puddles formed back together in the center of the room. Orichimaru smirked. "Message delivered."

_'You will pay for this! I swear it!_' Naruto yelled. Tears streamed from his eyes as he headed into the woods. He jumped towards the cave by the stream. _'Come out! I'll kill you! You'll suffer, just like he did!' _He yelled. _plip!_ He turned around; his eyes shut and pounced, screaming. He opened his eyes. He landed in the hot spring. The warm water danced around him. Images flashed through his mind.

**A younger version of himself sat under a tree by the spring. His head lay in his crossed arms on the tops of his knees. A younger Sasuke walked up to him. **

**"Why are you crying?" He asked. Naruto looked up at him. Scars and bruises covered his face. He **_**had**_** been crying. In fact, he had been crying for a while now.**

**"Everyone hates me..." He stared at the trees before him. "I...I don't know why. Everyone looks at me in hate and they all just turn away. Today some kids beat me up because they said I was different and they hated me...and I asked them why. They just laughed and ran away." Sasuke looked at him softly.**

**"I don't hate you." He held his hand out and helped Naruto up. "We've only just met. I've no reason to hate you. Naruto had no idea what to think. No one had been so kind to him before. Suddenly-**

**-Natuto put a hand over a cut on his cheek. Blood began to drip from it and a sensation of pain danced with in him. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand down.**

**"What are you doing?" Naruto said wincing. Sasuke pulled a piece of cloth from his shirt and put bandage tape from his wrists on the edges of it. He then set it to Naruto's cheek stopping the blood. Sasuke hugged him. Naruto's eyes widened.**

**"I'm your best friend from now on. If something goes wrong we'll help each other okay?" Naruto smiled and hugged him back.**

**"Yeah..."**

_'Sasuke.'_ Naruto muttered. He felt Sasuke's presence around him, but he knew Sasuke wasn't there. _'Just memories.'_ He balled his hands into fists again. _'Gaara.'_ Naruto pounced into the trees.

A moment later at Gaara's house-

_'GAAAAAAAAARAAAA!!' _Naruto screamed pouncing on Gaara. _'Look what you've done to me! Look what you've made me become!! Because of you Sasuke's dead! Now! You have to fix it! You die for me! Die for him! As long as you live I can never live in peace! You stole from me the only thing that truly matters!!" _Gaara shoved Naruto off of him. Naruto glared up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Okay!" Gaara yelled. "I don't care anymore." Gaara began crying. "I'm already a murder to everyone else. End my sad life!" Naruto suddenly felt as though he couldn't do it. Gaara held his arms out. "If you're going to kill me, do it now!" He yelled. "If you can..." he muttered. Naruto pounced on Gaara with his claws, but the sand barrior protected him. Tears rolled down his face. "See...Its impossible...I can't die...And that's all you came here for right? To kill me? It won't happen...it's impossible! Mother wont let me...wont let...me die..." Naruto suddenly realized what the fox demon was trying to do. His eyes widened. Suddenly Naruto darted out the door. Gaara sighed. He pulled a knife from his kitchen and tried to stab himself, but the sand barrier stopped him. "Mother...why?" he muttered.

Naruto continued down the road. He ran in his apartment. The chakra faded away. Light poured in from the door. A blue tint from the sky lit up the walls.

**Sasuke (age 11), walked through the door. Naruto sad on the couch silently. Sasuke sat next to him. **

**"They've shunned you away again, haven't they?" Naruto said nothing. Sasuke set his head on Naruto's shoulder. "It'll be okay. You're not alone. I'll always be here. I know how much it hurts to have...no family.." Sasuke closed his eyes. "We're best friends remember? I won't let them hurt you again."**

"We've been together ever since." Naruto smiled lightly.

**Itachi kicked Sasuke off and grabbed Naruto. Itachi held the shuriken to Naruto's neck. "Don't move or Naruto gets it!" Sasuke dropped the shuriken and fell to his knees. **

**"Sasuke..."**

**"Itachi...please...I give..just don't hurt him." A tear fell down Sasuke's face. "DON'T HURT HIM!"**

**...**

**"Uh Sasuke...I have to tell you something...I said Itachi could stay here until he got his own apartment..."**

**"NO! I thought I was done with him...I thought that earlier he'd be gone!! How could you do this!"**

**"Don't be so rash brother...I only want to bond with you." Itachi went to hug him, but Sasuke jumped back.**

**"S-stay away!! Stay away!!" Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.**

**"Sasuke it's going to be okay.."**

**...**

**"Morning Itachi...How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked.**

**"Good until I woke up with a knife stabbed into the pillow next to my head!" Itachi said glaring at Sasuke.**

**"HEY!...I DIDN'T LEAVE MY ROOM!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi pointed accusingly.**

**"But you could have done it in your sleep!"**

Naruto smiled with tears rolling down his eyes. Losing himself in another memory. The door creaked open. A shadow grew on the wall. A hissing sound whispered by Naruto's ear.

**"I know you don't like the sound of revenge...but this is something I must do...you have to understand that." Sasuke said. Naruto burried his face in Sasuke's chest.**

**"...but..."**

**"Naruto..." Naruto looked up at him. "Promise me...that when we find Itachi...you wont get involved...I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's lips. "If anything ever happens to you...I will never forgive them!!"**

**...**

**Sasuke muttered into Naruto's ear. They were only ten. Sasuke had been looked apon strangely that day. He the last known living Uchiha, and Naruto who was pushed away yet again, failed the academy. A group of kids had sat, that day, mocking Naruto, but their parents stopped them and told them not to mess with him. He was a demon. They all turrned away and hurried off.**

**"If anyone ever hurts you...I will never forgive them. I will take revenge...and I will always love you." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek gently.**

The sound got closer. Naruto opened his eyes, as a large snake pounced at him, which he dogded. Orichimaru stepped into the room clapping.

"Congrats, I didn't think he'd miss, but he did." Orichimaru sent our a few more snakes at Naruto. But then Orichimaru fell to the ground bleeding. A kunai stuck out of the back of his head. Itachi stood behind him. He had thrown it.

"Orichimaru spoke to me at the Ramen Shop, tried to fool me. It didn't work, but when I was talking to him he told me something." Naruto stood silently, scared. Itachi looked aggrivated and upset. "He made me realize.." A tear strode down Itachi's face. "That I want to kill you so bad.." Naruto's eyes widened. "If it weren't for you and Gaara, Sasuke wouldn't be dead right now." Naruto saw something wrong in Itachi's eyes. Naruto knew what Itachi wanted.

"What did you do to Gaara?"

"I got rid of the gourd on his back and gave him peace. He wanted to die." Naruto gasped. Itachi's sharingan flashed into his eyes. "Now its time for you to give me peace Naruto. One down and you to go." Tears continued to fall from Itachi's eyes. All of a sudden a kunai sat in the center of Naruto's forehead and blood streamed down his face. Itachi sighed. "Back to the Aketsuki for me...I've lost all that I can." Naruto stumbled and fell to the ground.

**"If anyone ever hurts you...I will never forgive them. I will take revenge...and I will always love you." Sasule kissed Naruto's cheek gently.**

The image of Itachi became a blur in Naruto's eyes.

**"I will always love you." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek gently.**

The room was dark and empty. Itachi had left. Two light blue glimmers of light shined in the room and in the light from the window pouring into the room, an image began to form. A small boy with black hair smiled and hugged a small blonde haired boy with scars and bruises on his face. He didn't care. He had peace and someone who love him. The black haired boy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." The words echoed quietly into a faint whisper.

end.


End file.
